Gloria Breaks Up With Wolfgang
by YoursXo
Summary: Continuation of Wolfgang Falls In Love! Gloria gets in trouble with her parents and is forced to break up with Wolfgang after dating him a year. How can he win her back if her parents are in the way? WolfgangXGloria
1. Together

**A/n: This is a continuation of my other fanfic story Wolfgang Falls In Love. Set a whole year after they began dating. My old name was ****_justanothercartoonfan_****. (: Hope you all enjoy this as much as the last story! :D**

**Summary: Continuation of Wolfgang Falls In Love! Gloria gets in trouble and is forced to break up with Wolfgang after dating him a year. How will he win her back if her parents are in the way? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. **

* * *

Wolfgang and Gloria had been dating for a full year now. Gloria couldn't have been happier. She was the same goody two shoes everybody knew. Nothing about her changed. Well except the fact that she drank with Wolfgang on weekends when they had downtime. Other than that she was the same happy and helpful girl.  
Wolfgang on the other hand gave up bullying completely. He even studied with Gloria for tests! Raising his C- average to a B+. Overall he just became a happier and better person with Gloria by his side.  
However, Gloria's parents didn't seem to find Wolfgang all that much of an 'appropriate' boyfriend. They didn't like him. For the fact that he drank alcohol and smoked cigarettes. Her parents knew this and they tried to convince Gloria of his wrongdoing but she never listened. Which was where she was at the moment. Staying over at Wolfgang's house and drinking beer with Wolfgang, Edmund, and Mickey.  
"I can't imagine ever not knowing you guys! You're so much fun!" Gloria giggled while spitting out some beer from her mouth. Wolfgang had an arm around her protectively and a smile on his face.  
"She's hammered." Mickey laughed to Edmund. Edmund laughed along with him. Wolfgang took the bottle from Gloria, she continued to giggle happily.  
"I think that's enough for you, babe. Don't want to throw up. Do you?" Wolfgang whispered to her. She moved her head to face him. For a second she looked as though she didn't know who he was. Then she smiled widely.  
"I love you." She replied then wrapped her arms around his waist. Gloria buried her face into his side. Despite the facts of being wasted, she knew he cared about her. That was more than enough to keep her happy.  
"I know you do. Just stay awake with us. Hey, do you want a cigarette?" Wolfgang reached into his pockets and pulled out a pack. Gloria smiled up at him and nodded her head. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as they met his eyes.  
"Yeah." She agreed in a gentle voice. Wolfgang handed her a cigarette. He helped her light it with his own yellow lighter. On the first inhale, she coughed some. But stopped after a second. She took another drag, smiled then exhaled smoke.  
"Since when do you smoke, Gloria? I thought you were against it or something." Edmund arched an eyebrow suspiciously.  
"Since I agreed to be a little more carefree last weekend. Wolfgang told me that I was too uptight and that I needed to loosen up." Gloria informed as she pulled the cigarette away from her lips and exhaled.  
"Well, you kinda were." Mickey muttered an agreement before taking a sip from his beer bottle. Wolfgang glared at his friend unhappily. Gloria touched his arm, he looked down at her and she smiled. Telling him it was okay.  
"Which is why I've decided to go with the flow of life. Do things normal teenagers do. Party, smoke, drink, and maybe even try some drugs if it comes to it. I've spent my whole life trying to get approval from others and now I just need to relax and have some fun." Gloria explained with a smile. She took a hit from her cigarette. Nicotine had such an odd taste to her. Yet, it became increasingly addicting each time she inhaled it. The fact that she connected it with Wolfgang didn't help her classify it as a danger in any way.  
"Gloria and drugs? For some reason that doesn't seem right at all, are you sure okay with this Wolfgang?" Mickey turned to his friend of over eleven years.  
"I'm fine as long as she discusses it with me first. She already promised she wouldn't do anything without me. Which means we'll have a hell of a good time." Wolfgang winked at the boys. Gloria rolled her eyes at them as she silently finished off her cigarette. Moments passed. Wolfgang drank some more beer Gloria yawned and leaned against him for comfort and warmth. Finally, hours later she kissed him goodnight then slipped off to his room to sleep. The moment she hit his bed she closed her eyes and pulled the covers over her. It had been a night she'd remember for years to come. A night with her friends and her boyfriend. A night she wouldn't forget.

* * *

A few hours later Wolfgang entered his room as quietly as he could. Despite how hard he tried to make sure Gloria wouldn't wake up, she did the moment he snuck into bed with her. She looked at him and smiled lovingly.  
"Tonight was great. Thanks for having me over." She whispered into the darkness. She felt Wolfgang move his body closer to herself. Gloria smiled.  
"Yeah. It wouldn't have been much fun without you. I can't go a day without seeing you. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see you. Gloria you're everything to me. Without you I'm just. . . Nothing. What I'm trying to say is, I love you. I'm in love with you, Gloria." Wolfgang admitted in a hushed voice. He put an arm under her and pulled her close to him. She laid her head against his chest then kissed his chin.  
"I know. I'm in love with you, too. I couldn't imagine being apart from you either. Hopefully, we'll never ever have to worry about that." Gloria agreed slowly. Wolfgang bent down and kissed her forehead. She smiled happily at the touch of his lips. Over the past year she's been seeing Wolfgang he's opened up to her so much. Yet there was something bugging her too. He hasn't officially met her parents. She's told them about him of course, so far they haven't liked what they heard of him at all. Gloria hoped they liked him. She didn't know what she would do if they didn't. She shivered in pure terror.  
"What's wrong?" He asked her in a worried tone. She clung to him a bit tighter and closed her eyes. Lie. All she had to do was lie.  
"Nothing, I'm just cold." She replied while shaking more. Wolfgang yanked the blankets over her. He rubbed her arms gently in circular motions. Before she could help it, she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	2. Being In Love

_**A/n: I just love this pairing so much! :D Please review? (:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. **_

* * *

When Gloria woke up she had a pounding headache. She groaned loudly then sat up. Wolfgang chuckled at her then kissed her forehead. She flinched from the sudden touch. Despite being in an emotional relationship with Wolfgang, she still wasn't used to a whole lot of intimacy.

"Morning, Gloria." Wolfgang said lowly into her ear. She frowned then pushed him away.

"I have a headache." She complained but kissed him back on the lips. He smiled at her.

"That's called a hangover, babe. Do you have a stomach ache? Is your back sore?" He listed off.

"Actually, yeah." She nodded her head in agreement then held her stomach. She frowned at him unhappily.  
"You definitely have a hangover. Do you need me to take care of you today?" Wolfgang asked, seemingly worried for his girlfriend. He really did love her. More than he could have ever imagined caring for a single person.

"No. I need to go home. My mom needs me home to help clean up before my dad gets home. He's kind of a hard ass when it comes to having a clean and presentable home." Gloria groaned while getting out of his bed slowly.

"Not yet." Wolfgang picked her up in his arms bridal style. She smiled up at him. Normally, she'd tell him to stop it. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck then leaned forward to kiss his cheek, then his lips, then his nose, and his lips again.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." Gloria laughed happily. Wolfgang grinned then bent down and kissed her neck slowly. He swung her around then placed her back down on the bed. He laid down on the bed next to her.  
"Tomorrow is too far away." He whispered lowly in her ears.

"I love you, Wolfgang. I do. But my parents are a bit strict. Besides it's better if I go home today. Let my parents know I'm alright then come back here tomorrow." Gloria rolled over him. He looked at her carefully then smiled.

"Or you could stay here with me. We could make out and then go to a movie. Make out some more then hang out with Edmund and Mickey." Wolfgang sounded so convincing. That's all she wanted to do. But she had an obligation to her family.

"You know I'd love to. But I can't. My mom thinks I'm spending too much time with you as it is. I don't want to rock the boat any more than I already have. I really love you. Okay? I have to go." Gloria kissed his chin then got up and changed her clothes quickly. Wolfgang laid back then watched her silently. She had his full attention, like always. Yet she was on the run. Ready to leave.

"I really want you to stay." Wolfgang pouted with his bottom lip stuck out.

"When will Amanda and Hank come home?" Gloria sighed heavily, knowing she'd give into the man she obviously loves. Wolfgang smiled brightly.

"Not till noon." He bargained happily. Gloria walked up to him, then sat down on his lap.

"I'll stay. If you promise to meet my parents over dinner on Sunday." Gloria whispered in his ear. He groaned in response. He had been avoiding meeting her parents a whole year. He's created countless excuses and so far, she's bought all his bullshit. Not anymore. It was time he finally faced his fears.

"Do I have to? They seem so scary." He frowned at her then wrapped his arms around her back. She rolled her eyes.  
"Yes. Because I love you and I want them to like you as much as I do. Well, maybe not as much, maybe more. Can you do this for me? Pretty please?" Gloria pressed her forehead against his. For a second and only a second did Wolfgang seriously consider laughing in her face. That's what the old version of himself would have done. But this version only wanted to make Gloria happy. That's all he ever thought about.  
"Okay. I'll have dinner with your parents. But if they even look at me like I'm a low life, I'm gone!" Wolfgang told her in a firm voice.

"They'll love you! I'm sure of it. Just in case, could you pretty please wear a suit to dinner? They're a bit formal. Did I tell you that daddy is CEO of a country club?" Gloria said as she hugged him.

"No. You didn't." He answered, feeling a bit overwhelmed suddenly. He knew they had high expectations but he didn't expect her father to be a CEO of a company. What else didn't he know about her parents?  
"Funny, I swore I told you before." Gloria frowned at him unhappily.

"Anything else you're hiding from me? Are you rich, too? Do you live in a mansion?" Wolfgang scoffed at her. He wasn't liking this version of Gloria. The Gloria he knew never lied to him. With the blank expression on her face she sighed.

"I should probably leave." She got up from his lap and started to walk away. Wolfgang grabbed her arm. He pulled her back, Gloria fell back down on his lap.

"Don't. I'm not mad, just. . . Shocked. You should have told me before." Wolfgang whispered into her ears. She smiled then turned around to kiss him.

"I know Wolfgang, I'm sorry. It's just that my father can be extremely judgmental about the things I do and the people I let in my life." Gloria explained in a gentle voice while she reached up and touched his cheek. She leaned in then kissed him slowly and smiled.

"Sounds like a hard-ass, workaholic to me." Wolfgang muttered under his breath. She frowned then pushed him back onto the bed.

"Be nice! Without him I wouldn't have even been born!" She hovered over him then frowned. Wolfgang blinked periodically and arched an eyebrow. Gloria wasn't one to use force of any kind on him.

"So, I should probably thank him if I ever want to get laid again. Is that what you're saying?" He laughed then smiled brightly with hope.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Be nice to him. Please?" Gloria whispered as she rested her chin on his chest. He smiled at her then moved a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'll be nice to him only if it'll make you happy. Will it make you happy, Gloria?" Wolfgang asked as he held her neck gently. Her heart pounded madly. Being with Wolfgang made her feel so safe and wanted.

"Yes." She answered. Wolfgang leaned forward until his lips reached her forehead.

"I love you. So very much, Gloria." He whispered onto her skin. Her stomach exploded with butterflies. Being in love was the best feeling in the world. She didn't want to forget this feeling. Not ever in her life.

"I love you, too. More than the stars, more than the moon, more than the sun, and more than life itself." She whispered back then kissed his chin thoughtfully. With her hand she pressed against his chest lightly and felt his heart beating rapidly. A smile spread across her face and she kissed him on the lips happily. As long as she was with Wolfgang, she'd be happy.


	3. Her parents

_**A/n: Major fluff! . I just love this couple, too bad they'll break up in a few chapters! Whooops! XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. But I do own William, Louise, and Clarice (Their gourmet chef).**_

* * *

When Gloria got home, she took a quick shower then washed all her clothes that she had left at Wolfgang's house from previous nights that week. Her mother was in the living room watching television when she came downstairs with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Mom," she spoke nervously as she sat down on their family couch. Which happened to have plastic covers over it so nothing stained the fabric. Not that they were a dirty family. No dirt survived in that house with their maid cleaning every second of the day.  
"Yes, Gloria?" Her mother turned to look at her only child.

"I was wondering. Could Wolfgang have dinner at our house on Sunday? Since daddy's off work and you don't have a meeting until later? It would be a great chance to finally meet him!" Gloria suggested in a sweet girlish voice. One that she'd practiced on her father for years. It got her whatever she wanted.

"I suppose it will be fine. As long as William agrees." Her mother nodded her head. Gloria grinned happily, she hugged her mother tightly.

"Thanks mom! You'll love him I just know it!" She cheered before letting go of her mother. Louise just looked at her daughter oddly. They had never been an intimate family. At dinner they sat with four chairs in between them. Gloria was used to having her own personal space and until meeting Wolfgang, she enjoyed her own privacy. But with Wolfgang she wanted him near her every chance she got.

Gloria stood up then went to her room to do her hair. She put on a very small amount of makeup. Knowing her parents didn't approve of her looking 'trashy' like the rest of the girls her age. With a deep breath she left her room feeling rather hopeful. She didn't stop walking until she stood outside her father's study. Ever since she was a child the place scared her. It was dimly lit, dusty, and old. With books upon books on shelfs that were as talk as the walls.

"William." Gloria called as she entered the room slowly. William looked up at his daughter from behind a thick book. He removed his glasses and set them on his desk neatly.

"Yes? What is it, Gloria?" He mumbled as he placed his book mark inside the book and closed it professionally. William set it aside to focus on his daughter.

"As you know I've been dating Wolfgang for awhile now. It's been a year. I love him, William. I care for him in a way that sometimes scares me. The thing is I want you to love him, too. I want you and Louise to see why I care about him as much as I do." Gloria started to say while looking down at the carpet nervously. Her father was always serious. Never playful in any many. He didn't joke around or have fun. He was a business man.

"You want us to meet him. Is that right?" William concluded from his daughters words. She glanced up at him.

"It would mean the world to me. He agreed to come over for dinner on Sunday." She informed then gave him a hopeful smile. William placed a hand on his chin and thought a moment. His facial expression revealing nothing.

"I'll have Clarice prepare a special meal for the four of us. With white wine and Italian bread." William finally spoke out loud. His voice was smooth and firm. Like it always had been since she was a kid.

"Thanks so much! I love you! And I just know you'll like Wolfgang. He's great." Gloria cried happily then ran up to her father and gave him a big hug. William seemed to resist the affection by coughing awkwardly. She let go.

"You should go downstairs and help your mother clean." He informed, she quickly nodded her head then left his study. Normally she'd be annoyed that she had to do chores. But she was too happy to care. Wolfgang is finally going to meet her parents!

* * *

When she arrived at Wolfgang's house they were smoking cigarettes in the living room. The three boys that she absolutely couldn't live without. No matter what. Her life would be incomplete without them.

"It's all set up! You're meeting my parents for dinner on Sunday." Gloria informed happily before sitting on Wolfgang's lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist then kissed her neck gently. She felt his tongue against her skin then shivered slightly.

"Can't wait." He whispered in her ear before kissing it. She turned around then kissed him back passionately, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth. Edmund and Mickey gagged in the background.

"Get a room!" Mickey complained.

"Good plan." Wolfgang said into Gloria's mouth. She pulled away from him and smiled brightly. Without a word from her, she stood up then led him into his room. Once the door shut she pulled off her shirt and smiled at him. He arched an eyebrow at his long-term girlfriend. She was into the whole save yourself for marriage. Whenever Wolfgang had tried something, she'd push away once things became too intimate. It's what he began to expect. But now? It almost seemed as if she was sending mixed signals.

"I love you, Wolfgang. And I think I'm finally ready to show you just how much I love you." She whispered before pressing herself against his chest. He smiled, placed his hand behind her neck and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to." He told her before pulling away from her. She pulled him back, then kissed him and slid her tongue into his mouth.

"I want to." She said before pushing him onto his bed. She sat on his lap then pulled his shirt off. Wolfgang responded by kissing her neck slowly. Gloria was so happy that she just wanted to make Wolfgang happy too. Whether this was the right way to go about it or not, she didn't necessarily care. She was far too busy falling in love. Falling in love, she discovered didn't stop for anyone or anything. It was a feeling that nobody could control. Nobody in the world could force her to stop caring for Wolfgang. Nothing could keep him away from the love of his life. Nothing.


	4. Dinner

_**A/n: I am so sorry about the super late update! I've been super busy with end of the year school stuff! My last day is in two days so I should have a lot more time to write. Anyway here it is. Chapter 3! Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Reviews make me a happy writer. Let me know how you feel about this story so far & I promise I will update faster if I know you're interested!(:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. **_

* * *

Wolfgang was standing on Gloria's front porch. He was looking at Gloria's mansion in awe. For a moment, he considered turning around and running away. At that same moment the doorbell opened and his girlfriend answered it with a giant smile.

"Wolfgang, you're here! Come in." She pulled him inside happily. Wolfgang stumbled into her house. Before he could react the door was shut and locked. For a moment he was too confused to say anything.

"So you do live in a mansion." Wolfgang uttered under his breath while he examined the large open foyer.

"Okay, I do. I never lied about it. You never asked." Gloria replied as she walked toward him. Wolfgang sighed.

"Do you have to be right all the time?" He smiled down at her. She just laughed angelically. Every time she laughed, he memorized it. That way if he was ever without her he'd never truly be without her.

"Yes. Follow me, William and Louise are in the dining room already." Gloria grabbed his hand and began to tug him across her abnormally large household.

"William and Louise?" Wolfgang frowned at his question. She glanced at him.

"My parents." She answered in a gentle voice. He realized that he really loved her voice so much.

"Oh." He stated while they entered a small hallway. Gloria walked quickly. She refused to let go of Wolfgang's hand. Even though it was drenched in sweat already. He was nervous about meeting her parents. Yet, he'd never say it out loud.

"William, Louise I'd like you to meet my boyfriend. Wolfgang." Gloria introduced him as they entered the dining room. There was a long wooden table with four seats on each side and two at the end. Louise was on one end and William on the other.

"Pleasure to meet you, Wolfgang. Gloria's told us so much about you." Louise was the first to speak in a motherly tone. She smiled and Wolfgang noticed that Gloria had the same smile.

"Don't just stand there, Gloria. Show Wolfgang where to sit." William ordered in a firm voice. Wolfgang wanted to laugh, seeing how Gloria never regularly followed orders from him. But Gloria did as her father said and led him to a seat in the middle of the table's left side.

"Here." She smiled at him. Wolfgang took his seat silently. Gloria then walked across the table to sit across from him. Wolfgang felt completely out of place. It was almost as if he was watching himself. He didn't feel right.

"So, Wolfgang. What do you enjoy doing with your free time?" Louise questioned while a strange woman placed a plate filled with food in front of Wolfgang. He nervously picked up a fork and began eating.

"I um, I like. . . " he let his voice trail off. All the things he truly enjoyed were against the law. Like smoking and drinking. He glanced at Gloria who was watching him intently while sipping from a glass of wine. He had never seen Gloria like this before. She was so relaxed and sophisticated. Normally she was bubbly and excited.

"Yes?" William's voice brought Wolfgang back down to earth.

"Uh, sometimes my dad takes me fishing on weekends when he doesn't work." Wolfgang finished his sentence.

"Where does your father work?" William questioned while chewing a piece of food slowly. He eyed Wolfgang closely from his seat. To Wolfgang, he was very intimidating. This was Gloria's father. The man who created the love of his life. What was he supposed to do to impress him?  
"Hank works at a factory downtown. He was a high school drop out, so it was the only thing he could find that was good enough pay." Wolfgang admitted. Gloria looked at her father who showed a look of dissatisfactory toward the boy. She frowned at her father. He ignored her.

"That seems like an interesting job. How about your mother? Where does she work?" Louise questioned, Gloria choked on a piece of bread instantly. William, Louise, and Wolfgang looked at Gloria as she washed the bread down with wine.

"Guys. Do you have to give him the third degree?" Gloria demanded in a haughty snap.

"We just want to get to know him. This is what you wanted, Gloria. Remember that." William informed as he was cutting his steak. Gloria put her head down as a sudden feeling of shame washed over her. Wolfgang noticed this and wondered what he meant.

"Amanda stays at home." Wolfgang finally answered Louise's question.

"A stay at home mom, how nice." William spoke smoothly as he took a bite from his fork. After chewing quickly, he took a sip of his wine.  
"Yeah. This is the first year I've ever really gotten to know her." Wolfgang said in a quiet voice.

"And why's that?" Louise questioned with curiosity while she cut her steak into perfect squares. Wolfgang managed to swallow his food quickly. How was he supposed to explain that his mother abandoned him at age 3?

"Uh, she kind of took off when I was a toddler. She traveled around the world then finally came back for me and Hank last year." Wolfgang explained the situation. Louise gave her husband a strange look. Gloria was eerily silent as she finished off her glass of wine. The only way she could get through this dinner is if she was drunk. At first she thought it was a good idea. Now, she wished she never said anything to her parents about meeting Wolfgang. William turned to look at his wife suspiciously. She gave him the same look back before turning to Gloria. She stood up and began to walk to the kitchen.

"I'm getting more wine." She said before disappearing from the room completely. Wolfgang felt like he should have left and followed her. Yet, he stayed put in his seat.

"Do you have any plans after graduating?" William decided on a conversation topic.

"None specifically. I mean, my mom wanted to take me and Hank to some of the countries she lived in. Show us around. Other than that I guess I have no real plans for my future. I'm not all that worried about it." Wolfgang admitted nervously.

* * *

In the kitchen Gloria glanced at her fancy glass. Her hands and knees were shaking like crazy. She realized that there was no way she could go back in there like this. Her parents would tell her to go to her room. There was no way she'd ruin the night over a bit of nerves. She opened the bottle of wine and began to drink it quickly. She'd done this numerous times. It was something she was used to doing.

* * *

A half an hour later Louise noticed Gloria still hadn't returned from the kitchen.

"Gloria, Sweetie! Are you alright?!" Louise stood up from her chair and shouted. The sound of glass shattering caused the three of them to rush to the kitchen. Gloria was sitting on the floor, drunk. Her usually perfect hair was a tangled mess and she was giggling.

"Hello! I'm Gloria and I'm perfect!" She shouted then lifted up a half-empty wine bottle then sipped it.

"Shit." Wolfgang muttered under his breath. He knew what alcohol did to her. It made the truth spill out of her like she was talking to a therapist.

"Gloria, what on earth have you done to yourself?" William bent down and lifted her up off the ground. Gloria refused to let go of her bottle.  
"It isn't what I've done to me, William. It's what you've done to me! Aren't I the perfect daughter you've always wanted? I get straight A's and I do charity work." Gloria fell over herself as William tried to hold her up.

"Now isn't the time to discuss this." Louise responded in a harsh snap. Wolfgang couldn't look away from Gloria.

"Oh, come on! It's the perfect time." Gloria snorted while yanking away from her father. Once she was free, she strode carefully over to her boyfriend.

"Gloria. . ." William spoke lowly.

"You know what, William? I'm not perfect! I smoke and I drink beer when I'm stressed. Why? Because I can do whatever I want without you thinking otherwise. Sucks to know the truth. Doesn't it? I'm not perfect." Gloria snapped at her father while she wrapped her arms around Wolfgang's waist for balance. It had been far too long that she's been living a lie. She was absolutely tired of it. Wolfgang frowned at his girlfriend. He didn't like what she was doing and he knew she wouldn't act this way sober.

"Gloria! Do not speak to your father that way! Come here this instant." Louise demanded in a stern voice.

"I don't want to. All my life you guys have done nothing but mind control me! So, this is my way of finally getting back at you. By dating someone I know you can't stand. You want to know the best part is? I'm not a virgin anymore! Are you happy now? To know what a perfect daughter you raised me to be?" Gloria snorted and glared at her parents. William grabbed her by the arm and yanked her across the room.

"I am very disappointed in how you are acting, Gloria." William uttered lowly. Without another word he pulled her out of the room. Gloria looked back to Wolfgang then she mouthed _'I'm sorry'._ He remained silent as he watched her disappear.

"I should probably leave." Wolfgang turned to face Louise.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Have a safe trip home." Louise gave him the fakest smile he ever saw. With that last exchange Wolfgang headed out of the house. He had such an uneasy feeling about the whole night. It hadn't gone well at all. Wolfgang walked home with a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. This feeling wouldn't go away no matter what he thought about. He missed Gloria already and hoped that her parents would take it easy on her. From what he already knew though, they wouldn't handle Gloria's little show lightly.


End file.
